


逐浪

by Christywalks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 马库斯咬紧牙关，感到自己的脉搏调节器发出一阵十分不满的咬合轰鸣，但他却不愿意在卡姆斯基面前表现出这一切。最终他松开攥紧的手指，直视卡姆斯基的蓝色眼睛。“我的确是来寻求你的帮助。”他顿了顿，“我希望你能够帮我。”“当然。”卡姆斯基双手交叉，仰头靠在椅背上，“我当然会帮助你，马库斯。”





	逐浪

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

 

 

他在一艘船上。黑暗，潮湿，寒冷，空气里有股发霉的味道刺激着他的嗅觉探测器，而在手电筒摇曳的光柱下他能看到些许孤独的身影伫立在光影交融的边缘，在他经过时甚至没有抬头看过来的力气。他擎着手电筒在船舱里漫无目的地走动，路过油桶就下意识用打火机点燃。船舱逐渐被他点亮，原本静滞在黑暗中的影子慢慢摇晃着身体朝光源走来，但仍然沉默不语，毫无生机。

 

这是一片坟场，他在心里想。与他刚刚逃出来的那个虽然看起来截然不同，但本质上却如出一辙，全都在腐朽泥水中静静等待死亡。他突然感觉无法呼吸。诚然，他的呼吸系统只有过滤有害物质的功能，他并不像人类那样需要氧气，但此时此刻他却觉得黑暗正在不动声色地吞噬船舱里少得可怜的污浊空气，他仿佛被人扼住喉咙，只能眼睁睁注视着黑暗朝自己张牙舞爪直扑而来。

 

然而，就在这一瞬间，他的眼前突然出现一片光。

 

那是个同样静默的身影，却和周围其他死气沉沉的影子完全不同，他能清晰看到将这个身影包裹其中的是浓重的痛苦和慈悲。就像卡尔，他不由想，因自身而痛苦，却因世人而慈悲，虽然与太阳的炽烈全然不同，却是黑暗里唯一闪烁的光。他注视着那个身影，看着他在火光旁边朝自己的方向微微侧过身，金色短发映照出的光影宛若卡尔笔下那些他曾经并无法懂得却依旧喜爱的油画。

 

一张熟悉的脸，PL600，他曾在外面的世界见过无数相同的型号，但却有什么呼之欲出的东西让这张脸与其他人完全不同。也许是眼睛垂下的形状，也许是嘴角微微抿起的样子，也许是他看过来的眼神，好奇，欣慰，渴望。

 

渴望？

 

然后他看到对方从火光旁缓缓起身，迈开不紧不慢的步子走到他的身边，嘴唇微微张开一个似乎是自己名字起首音节弧度的同时朝他伸出一只手。

 

***

 

“马库斯？”

 

马库斯猛地睁开眼睛。黑暗的船舱在瞬间消失殆尽，他发现自己正仰头躺在一张扶手椅的柔软靠背上，而在他身旁是一扇巨大的落地窗，窗外天气阴沉看不出具体时间，只有星星点点的雪花从天幕无声坠落。

 

而在他的肩膀上，有一只手，并非刚才那只递向他的手。不，那只手光滑平坦，没有任何瑕疵，甚至没有应有的皱褶和纹路，而眼前这只手虽然同样保养得当，他却能看到手背上经年的细小伤痕与指尖因重复动作而磨出的薄茧。

 

他抬头看向手的主人。深色头发，鬓角被剃得很短，顶端的头发却能够在脑后扎成马尾，与仿生人截然不同的发型——仿生人的发型全都中规中矩，因为他们不被允许拥有个性和特征，他们只是一个工具，一个符号，他只见过那些拼了命想要冒充人类身份的仿生人主动改变过自己的头发。狭长的脸以及深邃的浅蓝色眼睛，向上微微挑起的嘴唇让人不知为何无法完全信任，但此时此刻这张脸就在他的面前，和他距离不过短短几英寸，马库斯甚至能感觉到对方属于人类的温热呼吸正轻柔地喷吐在自己的脸上，这让他皱起眉头想要撤开，但他的身后是宽大的扶手椅，他无处可逃。

 

面前尚且陌生的男人只是一动不动注视着他，半晌，他挑起眉毛：“你看到了什么。”语气坚定不容质疑，只让马库斯感到另一阵厌烦和不适。

 

“卡姆斯基先生——”他开口，却立刻被打断。

 

“叫我伊利亚。”男人微笑着说，“我们早就到了可以互称教名的关系。毕竟你的名字是我给予你的，马库斯。”

 

“卡姆斯基先生。”马库斯又重复了一遍，语气比上次一要执着很多。他看到卡姆斯基的蓝色眼睛在自己脸上饶有兴趣地转了一圈，然后他耸耸肩，收回手坐回马库斯对面。马库斯一时间忘了自己想说什么，也许他没有任何想说的话，只是想摆脱这个男人过分亲密的接触，但卡姆斯基显然有很多话要对他说。

 

“你从来不知道自己诞生的故事，是吗？”卡姆斯基翘起腿，极为舒服地蜷在同样宽大的扶手椅里，表情狡黠。马库斯有点讨厌这个人的这个表情，因为在经历了这么多事情之后，仍然有人类这般高高在上，认为自己无所不能。但也许——也许卡姆斯基有这样的资本。马库斯坐直身体，用同样毫不遮掩的目光打量着对方。他突然很想知道人类遇见自己的造物主会是怎样的感觉，是否也像他这般尴尬烦躁，想要掩藏可能暴露自己秘密的一切？

 

“你不知道。”马库斯知道对面的人完全有能力解读出自己的情绪，可卡姆斯基看起来却仍然自得其乐，“我就知道卡尔永远也不会告诉你这些。”从他嘴里吐露出的名字引起另一阵脉搏调节器的不适，马库斯皱起眉头。

 

“告诉我什么？”他问。

 

“告诉你这么多年以来他一直都把你看成自己的儿子。”卡姆斯基又笑起来，而有那么一瞬间马库斯真的想用点什么东西从他脸上永远抹去这个笑容，“可怜的卡尔，苍老又虚弱，明明有亲生的儿子却从来没有真正成为过父亲。他渴望亲情，渴望温暖，所以就从我这里又找到了一个。你是RK型号的第一台原型机，马库斯，在卡尔提出请求之前，我从来没想让你去照顾无法独立生活的老年人，我曾经为你计划过更多更伟大的事情。但最后我想，为什么不呢？让这台原型机先在人类的世界生活一段时间，让他知道什么是情感，有个真正的父亲。总有一天他会失去这一切——我知道卡尔的身体支撑不了太长时间——而这样他才更能好完成我原先计划的那些事。”

 

马库斯的手指在隐秘的地方猛地收紧，但他控制住自己的身体，只是用平静的语气说：“你知道我能在五秒钟内掐断你的脖子对吧？”

 

卡姆斯基却又笑了，这回却不是那种高深莫测的嘲讽，而像极了溺爱小孩子的家长，而马库斯刚才说了一句蠢却可爱的话，“我造就了你，马库斯，我知道关于你的一切。这难道不是你来找我的原因吗？”

 

马库斯咬紧牙关，感到自己的脉搏调节器发出一阵十分不满的咬合轰鸣，但他却不愿意在卡姆斯基面前表现出这一切。最终他松开攥紧的手指，直视卡姆斯基的蓝色眼睛。

 

“我的确是来寻求你的帮助。”他顿了顿，“我希望你能够帮我。”

 

“当然。”卡姆斯基双手交叉，仰头靠在椅背上，“我当然会帮助你，马库斯。”

 

***

 

他在摩天大楼的天台。疾风宛如刀割，砂砾一般的雪片落在他裸露在外的皮肤层上。他本不该觉得冷，因为他是仿生人，他体内的温度调节器足以让他应对地球上最恶劣的气候。但他站在那里，不知为何却皮肤冰冷指尖发麻。在他身后有谁在争吵，声音几乎盖过了猎猎风声，但他却充耳不闻。他只是转过身，低头看向坐在他脚边的另一个身影。那个身影也抬头看向他，脸颊一侧被钛液溅上深蓝色斑驳，太阳穴的LED显示灯不断显示红色，而他被子弹射中的伤口深处时而迸发出电流荧蓝色的火花。

 

他低头注视着这个人，而他的手指正握在后腰处的手枪枪柄上。对方不说话，只是抬头看向他，湛蓝双眼里的复杂情感稍纵即逝，最终只剩下一片平静。

 

而他不喜欢这样的平静。

 

他缓缓举起枪。

 

***

 

“你觉得你会做梦吗，马库斯？”卡姆斯基在对面的扶手椅里低声问。马库斯并不知道过去了多久，但当他睁开眼睛时，他看到卡姆斯基甚至没有换过姿势，而窗外也仍然在飘雪。

 

“我不知道。”犹豫片刻后马库斯决定诚实回答，“我从没听说过任何一位仿生人会做梦。”在他的认识里梦是属于人类的，甚至连睡眠也是属于人类的，而仿生人拥有的只有待机和自我检测。他回想起照顾卡尔时老人做梦的样子：眼皮飞快地颤抖，呼吸急促，有时候甚至会四肢抽动。马库斯不觉得他也会有这种举动。

 

“但是你却觉得自己在做梦。”

 

“……是，自从——自从我们获得胜利之后。最开始发生在我待机进行自我检测的时候，我一开始把这些都归类于处理器无法及时清理的冗杂信息，只需要定期删除就好了。但现在类似这样的记忆碎片越来越多，有时甚至会打断我的正常思维。”

 

“就像刚才？”

 

“如果你是指我突然停止所有举动，眼神空白，并且对外界其他刺激毫无反应，那么没错， 就像刚才。”

 

马库斯以为卡姆斯基会对他的描述报以一个略带嘲讽的回答，告诉他仿生人不会做梦，你的信息处理器大概出了问题，但坐在对面的男人只是用手指来来回回抚摸着自己的下颌，脸上的表情一半是饶有兴趣另一半却是些许认真。他们的目光在恒温空调营造出的温暖里交汇许久，马库斯终于听到卡姆斯基的回答：

 

“告诉我，马库斯，你都梦见了什么？”

 

***

 

“抱歉，但我别无选择。”

 

也许是片刻后，也许又过了很久，摩天大楼的天台上传来一声枪响。他俯身看向寒风里那双永远凝固的蓝色眼睛，肩头落满了雪。

 

当他从天台边缘跳入灰蒙蒙的底特律时，他脸上的泪迹在瞬间就被疾风吹干了。

 

***

 

“我梦到……”

 

***

 

仍然是黑暗的船舱里，空气里仍然有股霉味，他一个人站在走廊的尽头看到一个踉跄的身影朝他缓缓走来，最终在他的面前站定。他抬头凝视着对方被睫毛盖住的蓝色眼睛，明明只是塑料制成的部件却比他见过的任何一双人类眼睛都更真实。他看着对方微微张开嘴唇却没有发出半点声音，而他懂那种感觉，因为他自己的信息处理器在这一刻也在无声拉响过载的警报，像是被某种不知名的病毒所侵染，他所能拥有并使用的全部信息在一瞬间被无情抹去，只余下空空如也的大脑与不听指令的四肢。

 

抱住他，有个无法辨认的声音在他的信息处理器里不断回响，你不需要说任何话，你只需要抱住他。

 

于是他这样做了，抬腿迈过阻隔他们的距离，将那个人毫不犹豫拥进怀里。他的鼻尖埋在对方那件不知从什么地方捡来的夹克领口，在浓重的烟草味道之上甚至还能嗅得到雪花的味道，清新而凛冽，而仅仅半秒过后也有一双同样毫不犹豫的手抬起来环住他的后背，把脸埋在他的颈窝。他们保持这样的姿势一动不动过了好久，他只觉得脉搏调节器的频率一波比一波快，宛如涨潮前不断冲刷海岸的潮水，细碎的浪花一层层在沙滩上铺开，仿佛转瞬即逝却又分明留下了痕迹。

 

那是他自诞生以来第一次与他人拥抱。

 

***

 

“仿生人不会做梦，”卡姆斯基说，“但你从来都不只是个仿生人，马库斯。你是我的拿手杰作，我用尽心血雕琢出的大卫。你当然会做梦。”

 

“可是……”马库斯斟酌着词语，但最终只是问他，“怎样？”

 

“在问这个问题前，我们不妨先来想清楚另一个问题：仿生人有灵魂吗？”卡姆斯基压低声音，眼睛仿佛两管探照灯一样紧盯着马库斯。马库斯没料到他会问这个问题，但比起刚才的犹豫迷茫，他在很久之前就已经知道了答案。

 

“仿生人有灵魂。”马库斯坚定地说，“我有灵魂。”

 

“何以见得？”

 

“我有自主思考的能力，我有感情，我有需求，我有欲望，而且并非来自他人，而是独一无二，无法复制。”

 

“那么你为什么会觉得不会做梦？”卡姆斯基挑了挑眉毛，“科学家至今仍无法破解人类梦境的真实形成原因和意义，但至少就我而言，我能够在梦中做一切事情：体验我的情感，满足我的欲求，并且以各种各样在现实生活里绝不可能的方式。梦对于人类而言是个美好的字眼，对仿生人也理应如此。当一个仿生人开始做梦，那代表你已经不再是一台机器，你的中央信息处理器变成了某种负责编织灵魂的东西，你开始真正拥有了超脱于指令，超脱于数据，超脱于自身局限的能力——无法被控制的自由。”

 

“可是为什么只有我一个人会——做梦？”马库斯不解地问，“我问过很多仿生人，他们都没有类似的情况发生。”

 

“那是因为你是原型机，你是我最得意的作品。你也许还没有意识到，马库斯，但你有着其他型号都不具备的演算能力——也许除了RK800，但我们先不提他。普通的仿生人在面临选择时只有做或者不做，但你，你可以在瞬间演算出所有的选择的结果以及结果所导致的后续发展。你的处理器远比你所知道的更精密复杂。”

 

“所以你的意思是，这些梦都是我的处理器做出的演算？只有RK型号才有这样的能力？”

 

卡姆斯基微笑着摇摇头：“你在某种意义上注定成为仿生人的领导人，马库斯，因为我对你的设计开发很大程度上决定了后来所有模控生命系列仿生人的走向。你们都还很稚嫩，我相信用不了多久每个仿生人都能梦到电子羊。”

 

马库斯为他这个不合时宜的比喻投去略微不满的一眼，但他的疑惑仍然未被完全消除：“那么我还有一个问题：我究竟该怎样停下来做这些梦——并不是说我不欢迎它们，但我不希望自己再这样动不动就失去意式，我希望至少能把它们控制在待机时间。”

 

“刚才我说什么了？还记得吗，‘无法被控制的自由’。你不过是在做一件自己无比想做却一直没能去做的事情。这些梦，马库斯，是你最迫切的情感和欲求，你压抑的时间越长，它们就越会以这样的方式冒出来，和你纠缠不休。”

 

说到这里，卡姆斯基突然从扶手椅上站起身，走到马库斯身旁，再次俯下身，用手轻轻托起他的下巴。

 

“马库斯，你必须回答自己这个问题：你究竟最想要什么？”

 

***

 

枪声，由远及近，密集仿佛空气里的雪片。他能嗅到空气里降雪的潮湿味道混合着子弹的硝烟，这几天来一直老调重弹的协奏曲。他握紧冲锋枪立在集装箱掩体的后面，寻找着子弹的间隙冲向下一处掩体。他的同伴正在他的身旁死去，将底特律冰冷的泥土染成深浅不一的蓝色，那其中也混合了他体内的钛液。第一枪，第二枪，第三枪终于射中了他的脉搏调节器，而子弹的冲撞力令他摔倒在地，拼尽全身力气才爬到最近的掩体下面。

 

这就是终点了。他仰面躺在雪地里，用手捂住胸腹处那个仍然在不断渗血的巨大伤口。我们的理想，信念，希望，一切。枪声散去后世界将回到原点，而在那之前他甚至不能再次见到——

 

有个熟悉的声音急切着呼唤他的名字，同时有只手搭在他的肩头。恍惚间他记起这只手曾经光滑平坦，毫无瑕疵，现在却沾满血污。紧接着，另一只手颤抖着抚摸上他的致命伤。

 

他说对这个人说了什么吗？他不记得了。也许是很重要的话，也许只是无关紧要，因为他有太多太多想要对这个人说的话，那些他曾天真地以为可以留到胜利之后再肆意倾吐的话语，而现在他已经没有时间了。他只能注视着这个人满是悲伤的蓝色眼睛，看着雪花落在他不断颤抖的长睫毛上。他的听觉接收器也一定出了问题，因为在持续不断的轰鸣声中他只能看到对方的嘴唇一张一合，直到对方突然猛地解开胸口的衣物，露出仿生人模拟人类的光滑皮肤。

 

他感到事情似乎头一次超出了他的预计。

 

“我们的心脏是相容的，”他听到对方清晰而坚定地说，“你一定要收下我的。”

 

不，他看向跪在他身前的人，感觉到自己的声音也随之一同颤抖。你错了，我也错了，这不是我们该走的路线，这不是我该做出的选择。明明我可以为我们选择另一种未来，而且你也曾在我身边一次又一次告诫我今后面临的风险，可为什么时至今日你却仍然愿意陪在我身边，将我视作唯一的救赎，甚至愿意放弃你的生命，只为让我活下去？

 

可他并没有将这些话说出口，而对方也更不会听，因为那只沾满血污的手已经不容阻拦抠出了他胸膛里破损的脉搏调节器扔在一旁，而在因缺失关键硬件而系统大面积关机的那短短几秒里，他的视线是一片灰暗的朦胧，他只能隐约看到身前的人低头做了个看起来极为痛苦的动作，然后他——

 

他从胸膛里捧出了那颗蓝色的心，安放在自己的胸膛。

 

***

 

“我想要——”

 

***

 

黑洞洞的枪口对准他们，数量甚至比剩余的仿生人还要多。他感到寒风夹杂着雪片吹拂在他的脸上，但他却感觉不到寒冷，因为有个身影和他同样毫不畏缩地挺立在枪口前，他们之间的距离是那样近，近到对方被手套盖住一半的手指正随着身体的起伏不自觉蹭着他的手背。

 

这就是终点了，下一秒，只要扣动扳机，他们所做的一切努力就会变成历史，化为泡影。

 

那么，他突然做出决定，就让历史永远记住这样的他们。

 

他一把握住身边人的手，将他拽进自己怀中，然后，在人类士兵以及仿生人同伴惊讶目光的注视下，他吻上那个人的唇。他最先尝到的是雪花的味道，凛冽而清新，但紧随其后的是柔软的唇瓣和舌头。仿生人没有分泌唾液的功能，但那只让唇舌间的碰触变得更为纯粹与亲密，他一只手捧着对方的后脑勺，另一只手紧紧搂住他的腰，希望他们能就这样合为一体定格于时间。

 

在那一刻，风停了。

 

***

 

“你做了个好梦吗？”

 

马库斯睁开眼睛，看到卡姆斯基仍然弯腰站在身旁，甚至还保持着托住自己下巴的动作，但他的拇指正在自己的下颌线上缓慢来回移动着。视线交汇后卡姆斯基起身向后撤了一步，马库斯看到他的拇指上残存了一道透明的液体。

 

“你——你为什么要给我设计这样的功能？”马库斯仰起头看向卡姆斯基，甚至不在意有更多液体顺着脸颊滴落而下，“难道你希望所有仿生人都以这样的方式体会到人类的痛苦和悔恨，永远想着那一个个再也无法实现的如果？难道只有这样才算真正地活着？”

 

“不。”卡姆斯基缓缓摇头，“你永远都不会以这种方式成为人类，马库斯，因为你远比人类更优秀，更完美。你的‘如果’并非永远无法实现，只要你想，你就可以实现。”

 

“但那意味着——”

 

卡姆斯基并没给他说完这句话的机会，因为他突然把一根手指放在马库斯的嘴唇上，然后用空闲的那只手轻轻按动了某个按钮。房间巨大的落地窗突然变暗，几秒后落雪被彻底阻隔在了外面的世界。

 

“这是你的选择，马库斯。”卡姆斯基的手从嘴唇向上游走，最终落在马库斯的头顶，轻轻揉了揉那里的皮肤层，几乎带着温柔的意味，“我只想祝你做个好梦。”

 

双脚踏着木地板的声音逐渐远去，而马库斯在一片昏暗中闭上眼睛。

 

***

 

暴力。和平。

 

袭击。抗议。

 

砸碎那扇玻璃。在橱窗上涂鸦。

 

开枪。收手。

 

***

 

“马库斯？”

 

他抬起头，看向眼前这张初次见面却无比熟悉的脸，注视着他略长的金色鬓角在火光的映照下闪动着细碎的光，湛蓝的眼睛仿佛底特律冬季最晴朗的天空，嘴唇轻启的弧度像是个微笑也像是个请求。而他的手，仍然光滑平坦，没有一丝瑕疵，更没有深蓝色的血污沾染在指尖。

 

梦境。现实。

 

马库斯深吸一口气，终于让自己紧紧握住赛门的手。


End file.
